Haunted
by Nicolehalescuito
Summary: Side story to my story "He who dares to stand where I stood" Songfic on Bella during New moon. Song is Haunted by Taylor Swift


_**You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to it break **_

Yes, I knew in my heart that this was just too good to be true. I was just a plain, pathetic human and he; a godly, beautiful vampire, an angel in a demon's body. I knew it was too good to be true, and that it could end any second. But I didn't care. I believed him when he said he loved me and would forever. How could I not?

_**It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now**_

_**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake **_

Today had been a rough day, and not my ideal eighteen birthday. As I drifted off to sleep, his well sculptured body curled around mine, I couldn't help but worry. He had been acting so strangely, could he really think it was his fault? Impossible. What if he left me? Because of this? Doubt began to grow in my mind, and after a few minutes, I still couldn't sleep. It was quiet tonight, too quiet. He wasn't humming my lullaby, and when I peeked at him through my lashes, pretending to be asleep, he looked deep in thought.

_**Oh, holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold **_

He couldn't possibly be thinking that could he? No, he could not leave me. Not now, not ever. As I thought these words, I felt my breathing hitch, and suddenly his cold arms wrapped around me again.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, his tone stiff and cold. Not at all like the Edward I knew. Or thought I knew.

"Edward," I looked up at him beseechingly, hoping to find comfort in his answer, "You won't leave me right?"

He was silent, and when I looked into his eyes, they were cold and hard. As if he already made up his mind. I suddenly grew terrified of the silence. Terrified of his silent answer.

"No, Please, Don't!" I begged, and he sighed, leaning down to press his marble lips on my forehead.

"Sleep Bella," He murmured, his eyes averting mine.

"Edward…" I started to protest, but he began to hum, a slow and sad tune, not one the I recognized, and as I was lulled into sleep by his voice, I whispered drowsily, "Don't leave me… Please…"

_**Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out **_

I wanted to shout at him, to holler at him not to leave, to plead… but all I could say in a choked voice was, "When you say we…"

"I mean my family and myself," He replied, and though his eyes were on me, I could tell his thoughts were somewhere else.

No, It couldn't be. The Edward I knew wouldn't do this. Not to me. What happened to the Edward I knew? Was he even there at all?

_**Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted **_

He kissed me on the forehead, probably for the last time, and I wanted to do anything. Scream, cry, beg. And yet I stood there, dumbfounded. What had gone wrong? Please, please don't leave. AS he took a step away from him, I felt like I was being slapped.

Why? Why was I given everything I ever wanted and then have it suddenly taken away from me like that?

Yes, He was everything I ever wanted. Perfect, handsome, a real gentleman. No wonder he didn't want me. I would never be good enough for him.

_**Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted **_

I half wanted to reach out to him, grab his jacket, to feel his embrace yet again. But I couldn't move. This is what he wants Bella, I told myself. Maybe he could forget, but I couldn't. I would never forget him, or the memories we shared. It wasn't as easy as he said. I felt something claw at my heart, and gasped. It was like a hole had been ripped through my chest, and I struggled to breath.

****_**Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you  
**_

As I watched his back facing me and he started to run away- it felt like a dagger had been plunged repeatedly through my chest. So he didn't mean a thing. Every touch, every kiss was a lie. And yet, I couldn't help but want him. Even though they had been lies, my side had been sincere. I couldn't give up loving Edward just because he told me to. I just couldn't.

_**He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead **_

Jacob made me laugh, and it felt odd. A throaty, rough sound came out of my mouth and my hand flew to cover it immediately. It made me think back to all the times I had laughed with him… I wished I wasn't in the rusty old garage with Jacob; but in the Culllen's home, with Edward's marble arms around my waist. I just couldn't, couldn't forget him.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, concerned. As soon as I looked at his face, I was reminded of Edward. How he used to show such concern for me and my safety. My safety. I laughed bitterly. As if that was important now.

"Nothing, nothing Jacob. I… I have to leave!" I stumbled out the garage, ignoring Jacob calling my name, ignoring the rain falling on my head…

_**I know  
I know  
I just know**_

You're not gone  
You can't be gone  
No 

Yes, He couldn't have left. He never did._  
_


End file.
